Rascals Mob
The Rascals Mob was founded in 1998, when a few evicted Vivian Females team up with wild males and formed the group. Dominance was taken by Kine and Splash. After the two were predated, the group numbers fell down to 7, all the meerkats were under 18 months old. Then 11 month old Yeca took dominant next to Spofl. The group numbers raised. The two stayed dominant for a few years. In 2007, Yeca was killed and Spofl disappeared. Soon after the group was left with 3 females, Blondie, Tooey and Islay. Over the next two years the group had 3 litter, in each case had a least 1 surviving litter. Then in August Blondie the dominant female was killed. Islay took domiance but she was killed a month later. Blondie's 11 month old daugter Sancerre took dominant female. She lead the group next to dominant Male VRRM022. The group currently have 10 members. Alpha Pair When the Rascals were formed in 1998, Kine and Splash took dominants of the group, they stay dominant for many years before they both died. Then after they died, the group numbers fell to 7. Yeca took dominant female and then a wild male named Spofl took dominant male. They stayed dominant until July 2007, when Yeca disappeared and Spofl lefted the group to go roving. Then Yeca's daughter Blondie took dominant next to Harvey. But two Frisky males join the group and all the Rascals males left. Clinton Baptiste took dominant but only for a month as two males join the group. VRRM106 took dominant. Both males disappeared by April 2008. Leaving Blondie in charge of two females Tooey and Islay. Then three males join the group. But all them left within a few months and another two males join the group. VRRM022 took dominant next to Blondie. Then in August 2009. Blondie was predated and Islay took dominant female but she disappeared within a month. Blondie daugter Sancerre leads the group now with VRRM022. Known Members A list of meerkats born into or imigrated into the Rascals *Splash *Kine *Yeca *Spofl *Harvey *VRRF076 *Coati *Shnoobkat *Skodnee *Blondie *Darg *Field *Fool *Jackson *Jammy *Tooey *Freya *Shelley *Bob *Sheenanigan *Skanks *Helsbels *Skye *Islay *Nelly *Hoki *Yebo!! *VRRM108 *VRRM109 *VRRM110 *VRRP111 *VRRP112 *Tigi *VRRP114 *VRRP115 *Sancerre *VRRP117 *Rioja *VRRP119 *Grigio *VRRM121 *VRRM122 *VRRP123 *VRRF124 *VRRP125 *VRRP126 *VRRM127 *VRRP128 Members as of September 2009 *Grus(VRRM122) *Tigi(VRRM113) *Sancerre(VRRF116) *Rioja(VRRF118) *Grigio(VRRM120) *VRRP0123 *VRRF0124 *VRRP0125 *VRRP0126 *VRRP0128 Rival Mobs When the group was founded in 1998, the group territory next to the Vivian mob. They had many battles over the year with them. They stayed neighboors until 2005 when the Rascals mob started moving south. Now Rascals only neighboor a wild group. History April 2007: Rascals have 21 members,Yeca and Spofl are the dominant Pair(1 pup) June 2007:Nelly is appeared kill July 2007:Yeca is dead,Spofl goes roving August 2007:Blondie and Harvey take dominant pair,Spofl and Skwodnee disappears October 2007:Two Frisky males join the group(Fable and Clinton Baptiste)all the Rascals males are roving November 2007:Clinton Baptiste leaves the group and two wild males join the group(VRRM106 and VRRM107) all the Rascals males are roving,Blondi and VRRM106 are dominant. December 2007:Harvey,Coatie,Shnoobkat,Darg,Fiend,Fool,Jaskon,Jammy B,Shelly, Sheehanigan,Skanks and Hels bels leaves the group and disappears and Fable leave the group. January 2008:Freya disappears March 2008:VRRM107 disappears, April 2008: Rascals have 3 members *Blondie *Tooey *Islay May 2008:VRRM108,VRRM109 and VRRM110 join the Rascals three females August 2008:Islay gaves birth to VRRP111,VRRP112, VRRP113,VRRP114 and VRRP115 October 2008:VRRP111,VRRP112,VRRP114 and VRRP115 are dead November 2008:VRRM109 and VRRM110 disappear. Blondie gaves birth to 5 pups. VRRP119 is killed December 2008:VRRP117 was killed,VRRM121 and VRRM122 joined the group January 2009: VRRM108 disappear February 2009:Tooey disappeared,Islay and VRRM121 are absent at the end of the month. Blondie is pregnant March 2009:Islay lost her litter and Blondie gave birth. April 2009: Blondie had 6 pups all are still alive. May 2009: Blondies 6 pups are still alive. July 2009:Blondie is last seen, Islay take over as dominant female August 2009:Islay is pregnant September 2009:Islay is killed, She aborted her litter,Sancerre takes over as dominant female after most likely beating her sister Rioja. November 2009: Sancerre is pregnent. VRRM121 and VRRM127 disappeared December 2009: Sancerre give birth but lost her litter. Rioja is pregnent, VRRF124 is absent at the end of the month January 2010: Rioja give birth to a unkown number of pups. Sancerre Sancerre was born on October 31, 2008 to Blondie and one of the wild males that was with the group at the time. She was born into a litter of five unfortuantly only her, her sister Rioja and her brother Grigo survived their first weeks. Shortly after Grus and another wild male VRRM121 joined where Grus became dominant male next to Blondie. For the next 9 months Rioja and Sancerre shared an equal place as subordinate under their mothers leadership. Unfortunatly in July, 2009 she disapeared and Islay took over as dominant. Shortly after however in September, 2009 she died. After the death of Islay Sancerre and Rioja battled for dominance with Sancerre eventually becoming dominant. However Rioja didnt take being a subordinate so easily. In December 2009 Sancerre gave birth to her first litter which was killed by Rioja who gave birth the next month. Sancerre has been dominant for five months now and is 16 months old. Its up to Sancerre to keep her rival sister in her place and keep growing the Rascals number. Its been an uphill battle however and Rioja recently gave birth to a litter of pups. If Sancerre doesnt get Rioja under her control her grip on the group could be lost.. Category:Meerkat Mobs